Precious Lesson
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: YAOI FANFICTION! SEKAI/HUNKAI/KRISKAI COUPLE! CRACK PAIR! JUST GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS! ONESHOOT


Title : Precious Lesson

**Author : HyoRaCuteDevil**

Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Kim jong in

- Kris

Genre : Gado Gado(?)

Length : Oneshoot

**THIS A YAOI FANFICTION AND CRACK PAIR!**

**JUST GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil

.

.

.

START

**"Jonginnie.. Sehunnie janji sehunnie akan menikah dengan jonginnie ketika besar nanti."**

**"Janji?"**

**"Janji."**

**Janji yang terukir di padang rumput nan luas dan indah..**

**Rumput, batu, pohon, bunga, langit, awan, matahari, sungai menjadi saksi perjanjian itu.**

**Terpaan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut kedua namja itu menambah kesan indah dalam perjanjian tersebut.**

**Sehun kecil lalu mengambil sebuah batu dan berlari menuju ke pohon yang di ikuti oleh jongin kecil di belakangnya.**

**"Kau mau apa dengan batu itu, sehunnie~?" Tanya jongin kecil bingung.**

**Sehun kecil tak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk mengukir sederet tulisan di pohon itu lalu tersenyum puas pada hasil karyanya itu.**

**'SEHUN & JONGIN's Love'**

**BLUSH~**

**Pipi jongin kecil merona merah membaca deretan kata itu.**

**Jongin kecil menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya imut.**

**"Aku menyayangimu, hunnie~"**

**"Aku juga menyayangimu, jonginnie~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 years later**

"Hunnie.. Hunnie sudah makan?"

"Hunnie~"

"Hunnie~"

**BRAKKKK!**

"BERISIK BODOH!" Bentak sang namja tampan itu setelah membanting mejanya.

Sang namja berkulit tan nan manis hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar bentakan itu.

Tersenyum paksa lebih tepatnya.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit hunnie.." Ucap jongin berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar wajar padahal terdengar sangat jelas suara itu bergetar.

Tulikah kau OH SEHUN?

Air mata terus menerus di bendungnya.

Tidak boleh.

Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan sehun.

Apakah sehun akan peduli jika ia menangis?

Tidak bukan?

Yang pasti..

Sehun akan lebih murka dari sebelumnya.

Sehun akan bertambah jijik pada dirinya.

Pada seorang KIM JONG IN.

**JONGIN POV**

Aku tengah duduk di tepi sungai sambil melipat kakiku. Sesekali aku mengambil batu kerikil di dekatku dan melemparkannya ke dalam sungai di hadapanku.

**PLUNG**

**PLUNG**

Bunyi itu terdengar sangat jelas karena aku melempar batu kerikil itu ke dalam sungai tersebut.

"Hhhh~" aku menghela nafas berat.

Aku menengadah dan tersenyum miris.

"Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk mencintai seorang oh sehun?" Lirihku.

Aku benci..

Benci diriku yang seperti ini.

Hanya bisa mencintai.

Namun,

Tidak bisa dicintai.

Aku merangkak perlahan ke arah paling tepi sungai untuk melihat pantulan wajahku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Pantas sehunnie tidak menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar jelek yah.." Lirihku pelan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari mata indahku.

Setetes air mata itu jatuh ke dalam sungai tersebut.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Indah?

Ani.

Aku salah mengatakan.

Mata ini jelek.

Bahkan sampai sehunnie tidak sudi melihatku.

"Hiks.. Hunnie.."

"Hunnie~ Hunnie lelah tidak?"

"Hunnie~ Hunnie mau dipijat?"

"Hunnie~"

"Hunnie~"

"KU BILANG JANGAN BERISIK!"

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf hunnie.. Hehe"

Oh ayolah kim jong in.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa tertawa?

"Keluar dari sini."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Keluar."

"Hunnie, a-aku.."

"KELUAR!"

**Nyut~**

Aku tersenyum.

"Baik."

**BLAM!**

**AUTHOR POV**

Namja manis itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju satu tempat. Sungai itu lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! OH SEHUNNN! KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKANNNNNNNNNN!" Teriak jongin sekeras-kerasnya sesampai di sungai tersebut meluapkan segala emosinya.

Air mata telah berkumpul di kedua pelupuk mata nya.

"PADAHAL AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! NAMUN KENAPA KAU BEGINI PADAKUUUUUUU?" Teriak jongin lagi sekeras-kerasnya.

Air mata masih saja enggan terjatuh. Ia menahan air mata itu.

"Mengapa? MENGAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBENCIMU WALAU KAU SUDAH BERSIKAP KASAR PADAKU?" Pekik jongin lagi.

Kali ini, pertahanannya runtuh.

Ia jatuh merosot ke tanah sambil meraung-raung memanggil nama sehun. Nama namja yang bahkan membencinya.

"Hikss.. Hiks.. Waee? Waee? Waee hunnieeeeeee? Hiks... Hikss.."

berjam-jam di lalui jongin dengan menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama sang namja pujaannya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak mengingat segala kejadian pahit itu.

ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke suatu tempat.

POHON KENANGAN ITU!

Ia tersenyum miris sambil mengusap pelan deretan kata itu.

**'SEHUN & JONGIN's Love'**

**Tes~**

Air mata itu menetes lagi.

Tetap sama.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, tulisan itu tidak memudar sama sekali.

Namun..

Mengapa sangat berbeda dengan cinta nya saat ini?

Kini, cinta namja tampan itu..

Cinta seorang OH SEHUN untuknya..

Memudar.

Jongin memejamkan matanya masih sambil mengusap pelan tulisan yang terukir indah tersebut.

"S-sehunnie.. Kau masih ingat? Kau berjanji akan menikahi ku bukan pada saat kita besar~?" Lirih jongin tersenyum miris masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

**Tes~**

Air mata itu lagi-lagi menetes.

Betapa terlukanya ia saat ini.

Ani.

Bukan hanya saat ini.

Sampai seterusnya mungkin?

Ia masih saja setia mengusap lembut deretan tulisan itu seakan tulisan itu sangatlah indah dimatanya.

"Hunnie~ kau ingat~? tulisan ini... Kau yang membuatnya...~"

"Hiks..."

"Kau lupa dengan janji itu eoh~?" Lirihnya lagi.

"Atau mungkin... Kau memang sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, hunnie~?"

"Hikss.."

**PLAK!**

Jongin menampar pipinya sendiri.

**PLAK!**

Sekali lagi ia menampar pipinya.

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

Bercak-bercak tangan sudah tercetak jelas di pipi jongin. Pipi itu sudah memerah akibat tamparannya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Hikss.."

"Benci.." Lirih jongin.

"Benci.."

"Benci..."

"Aku benci wajah ini!" Pekik jongin.

Lagi-lagi ia jatuh merosot ke tanah tak kuat menahan segala beban tubuhnya. Apakah mungkin disebabkan oleh hatinya hingga kini persendiannya juga tak kuat menahanbeban itu?

Jongin memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Hunniee~ kau lupa eoh~? Tempat ini.. Tempat ini adalah tempat perjanjian kita..~ apakah kau lupa~?" Bisik jongin lirih.

Hatinya sangat sakit hingga tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kata-kata tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa terlukanya seorang KIM JONG IN saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo Oh Sehun..~" lirihnya.

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tersenyum. namun tetap saja. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sirat kesedihannya.

Air mata itu terus mengalir.

Menetes begitu saja.

Tetesan luka.

Hal sebenarnya yang paling menyakitkan adalah..

Ketika kau sedang terluka namun kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman dan itu gagal karena air mata itu mengkhianatimu dengan mengalir begitu deras.

Jongin tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada bangku tersebut dan menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada dilihatnya.

**SRET**

Sebuah boneka teddy bear terpampang jelas di depan wajah jongin. Ia langsung mendongak dan ia mendapati..

Kris sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hyung.." ucap kai pelan sambil tersenyum sendu.

Kris menyodorkan teddy bear yang ia bawa.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?"

Kris tersenyum "jika kau sedih, kau bisa menganggap ini aku."

Jongin tersenyum. Kali ini bukan sebuah senyum paksa. Melainkan..

Tulus.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap jongin sambil menerima teddy bear itu.

Kris duduk di sebelah jongin. Ia memegang satu tangan jongin dan mengusap punggung tangan jongin lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Jongin menoleh dan kris menatap jongin lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu jongin."

"Aku tahu. Maaf aku ti-.."

"Gwaenchana. yang penting kau bahagia,aku sudah senang." Potong kris tulus lalu mengecup kening jongin sekilas.

jongin tersenyum "gomawo. Kau memang paling mengerti aku,hyung"

Seorang namja yang kebetulan melewati bangku tersebut dan menyaksikan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dengan penuh amarah. Mata elangnya menatap tajam kepada kedua namja itu.

"Brengsek kau kim jong in"

**Tep tep tep**

Jongin berjalan menelusuri trotoar sambil memainkan boneka teddy bear pemberian kris.

**BRUKK!**

Ia menabrak seorang namja di hadapannya hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Jongin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf "ahh.. Cheoseonghamnida.. Cheo-.."

Ia terkesiap ketika ia melihat wajah namja tampan itu.

"Hu-hunnie.."

"Ckh! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sampai-sampai tidak melihat jalan?!"

NYUT~

"Mi-mianhae.."

"Ahh.." Jongin langsung terkesiap ketika melihat teddy bear pemberian kris tergeletak cukup jauh.

Ia segera berlari kecil untuk mengambil nya.

**GREB!**

Sehun merampas boneka tersebut.

"Cih. Boneka jelek!" Maki sehun lalu membuang nya ke tempat sampah.

"A-ahh..." Lirih jongin pelan berniat menghentikan aksi sehun namun terlambat.

Air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata jongin memintanya untuk segera dikeluarkan.

Kenapa sehun tega?

"Bodoh." Umpat sehun lalu berlalu pergi.

**Tes~**

"Hiks.. Hunnie.." Lirih jongin lalu mengambil boneka itu dari tempat sampah.

Ia memeluk erat boneka tersebut.

"kris hyung.. Kuatkan aku.." Lirihnya setengah berbisik.

Ia tidak peduli boneka itu sudah kotor maupun bau. Ia menganggap boneka itu penting. Karena..

Ia bisa memeluknya jika ia sedang sedih.

Ia menatap teddy bear itu.

"mianhae kau jadi begini karena aku. Aku janji, sesampai di rumah kau akan ku cuci sampai bersih." Ujar jongin sambil tersenyum sendu.

Bercak air mata masih tercetak jelas di pipinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu oh sehun?"

"Nah~ selesai~" sorak jongin setelah menutup kotak bekal.

Ia akan memberikannya pada sehun.

Ia memeluk kotak bekal itu dan menarik nafas sambil tersenyum "semoga sehun mau menerimanya"

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ahh! Aku ketinggalan sesuatu!"

Jongin segera berlari ke kamarnya.

**GREB!**

"Teddy bear ini harus ku bawa~"

.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

Jongin masuk ke ruangan kerja sehun.

**Blam!**

"Hunnie~"

Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya menulis dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Keluar." Ucap sehun dingin sambil kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Bukannya keluar, jongin malah berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerja sehun.

Ia menyodorkan sekotak bekal buatannya "untukmu hunnie~"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Wae hunnie~?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau,pergilah."

"Tapi.."

Sehun mendongak. Terlihat jelas wajahnya tengah menahan emosi. Bahunya naik turun.

"Hu-hunnie~ ma-maaf.. A-aku-..."

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah jongin membuat jongin memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan.

**BRUK!**

Sehun telah memojokkan jongin yang masih memegang kotak bekal itu.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau mau aku memakannya kan?" Bisik sehun menyeringai.

"Baik."

Sehun mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dari tangan jongin dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu..

**BRAKK!**

"Anggap saja aku sudah memakannya." Ucap sehun sinis.

Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada kotak bekal yang isinya sudah berserakan di lantai itu.

Air mata sudah mendesak namja manis itu untuk keluar.

"A-andwae.." Lirihnya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tentu saja itu bisa kim jongin." Sahut sehun masih sambil menyeringai.

'Kau tidak lemah kim jong in! Kau tidak!' Batin jongin meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Jongin tersenyum getir.

"Mianhae.."

Tiba-tiba mata sehun menangkap satu benda tergeletak di lantai dekat jongin.

Teddy bear itu lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Sehun menyeringai lebar.

DUK!

Sehun menyeringai sambil memijak teddy bear itu. Teddy bear kesayangan jongin.

"JANGANNNNNNNNNN!" Pekik jongin mendarah daging.

Ia jatuh merosot ke lantai yang dingin itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia menangis di depan sehun.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia menunjukkan air matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia memperlihatkan kerapuhannya.

Sehun semakin menyeringai kesetanan.

Apakah ia hobi menyiksa seorang kim jong in?

Sebenarnya salah jongin apa hingga sehun tega menyiksanya?

Apakah jongin punya salah?

Tidak ada.

Jongin hanya mencintai sehun.

Dan apakah itu salah?

"J-jangan..." Lirih jongin berusaha meraih teddy bear itu namun anggota tubuhnya seakan lumpuh.

Ia tak sanggup.

Sehun mengambil teddy bear itu dan menyeringai ke arah jongin.

"Bagaimana jika aku memotong kepala nya dengan gunting?" Seringai sehun.

DEG!

Mata jongin membulat.

Demi apa sehun se tega itu padanya?

"JANGANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

CEKLIS!

"Terlambat kim jong in." Seringai sehun semakin lebar.

Kepala boneka itu jatuh dan menggelinding mengenai tangan sehun.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Lirihnya tercengang.

Ia masih mengulangi kata-kata itu.

"Tidak mungkin.."

"TIDAK MUNGKINNNNN!" Pekik jongin mendarah daging sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Sehun melemparkan badan teddy bear itu ke wajah tampan kai

"Bodoh." Seringai sehun lalu berniat kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Keterlaluan."

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh dan ia membelalak kaget.

"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUNNNNN!" Pekik jongin lalu menampar wajah tampan sehun.

Sehun tercengang.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini jongin berani menamparnya.

Satu goresan menggores hati seorang oh sehun.

Ia tidak sadar.

Sebenarnya.. Hati itu sudah penuh dengan luka.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUNNNNNNNN!"

Sehun menatap jongin sinis.

"Membenciku? Oh bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu merasa terganggu lagi oleh kehadiranmu."

**DEG~**

Perkataan sehun sukses membuat jongin tercengang.

Sukses membuat jongin mematung di tempat.

Hampa...

Semua hampa..

Perkataan sehun mampu menggores hati jongin semakin lebar.

Membuat hati itu terasa semakin perih.

Perih karena goresan luka yang berkali-kali diberi khusus dari seorang namja bernama oh sehun.

Air mata semakin merembes keluar dari mata jongin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku membencimu."

Suara itu tampak bergetar.

Bergetar sangat hebat.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Membenciku? Oke. Aku akan lihat apa kau sanggup membenciku atau tidak-...

Kim jong in." Ucap sehun sinis dengan memandang remeh ke arah jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh luka.

"Tidak akan lagi. Aku tidak akan berharap padamu lagi. Aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi. aku-...

Akan melupakanmu oh sehun."

BLAM!

Sehun terdiam di tempat. Telapak tangannya terkepal kuat hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku marah? Kenapa aku kesal? Aku aku tidak rela? KENAPAAA?"

"BAGUS KIM JONG IN! BAGUS! KAU BERHASIL MEMBUATKU GILA SEKARANG!" Teriak sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali tubuh tinggi jongin menabrak orang yang dijumpainya dijalan.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Ia hanya mengeluarkan kata 'maaf'. Ia tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang mengumpat dia habis-habisan karena menabrak mereka.

Lebih tepatnya, pikirannya kosong.

Pikirannya hanya satu.

Oh sehun.

"Hiks.. Babo! Babo! Babo!" Umpat jongin di sela isakannya sambil mengetuk kepalanya sendiri berkali-kali.

Ia berjongkok di jalanan sambil menunduk dan terus menangis. Ia tidak memedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapab aneh orang-orang.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya menangis berharap semua kesakitan hatinya meluap bersama tangisan itu.

"Oh sehun..

Apakah aku sanggup melupakanmu?"

**Tes tes tes~**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun menguyur kota seoul. Namja berkulit tan ini masih setia pada tempatnya. Ia masih menangis terisak. Isakan itu sangat lirih.

Lirih sekali.

Namun, derasnya hujan cukup untuk menutupinya.

Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh air hujan.

Air menitik dari ujung rambutnya.

Ohh lihatlah bagaimana tidak pedulinya ia dengan keadaannya.

Ia hanya terus menangis!

**PLUK!**

**Deg~**

Tangisan jongin seketika terhenti.

Siapa yang datang?

sehun kah?

Kini timbul sebersit harapan itu.

Ia mendongak dan..

ani.

Itu kris.

"H-hyung.." Lirih jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit jongin!" Seru kris sambil ikut berlutut di hadapan jongin.

GREB!

Jongin tidak menjawab. ia memeluk erat kris.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Neomu appoyo hyung.." bisiknya pilu.

Kris tercengang awalnya, namun perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya membalas pelukan jongin. Membiarkan namja itu tenang di dalam dekapannya.

"Uljima.." Bisik kris lembut sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala jongin dan mengusap punggung jongin yang bergetar hebat.

Namja berkulit pucat itu tercengang. Ia berdiri dalam posisi bediri sambil tangan kanan memegang payungnya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangan kiri nya kuat.

"Sial."

Seminggu.

Waktu yang cukup membosankan bagi sehun.

"Hhhh~" ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baru saja ia mengerjakan tugas kerjanya selama 2 menit, pekerjaan itu kembali terhenti.

Ia menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bogoshipeo~" lirihnya.

Perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu untuk siapa kata rindu itu.

Apakah untuk jongin?

Mungkin.

Buktinya, tanpa sadar, tangannya sesekali menulis nama jongin di atas kertas kerjanya.

"Ahh.." Ia terkesiap ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia tulis.

"ARGHHHH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN OH SEHUNNNN?!" Pekik sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah~" panggil namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Hmm~?"

"Untukmu." Ujar kris menyodorkan sebuah eskrim sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menerima eskrim itu dan memakannya. Kris menarik kursi di sebelah jongin dan duduk disana. Ia juga ikut memakan eskrim tersebut.

Sesekali jongin melirik ke arah kris.

"Kris hyung.." Panggil jongin pelan.

Kris menoleh "hmm? Wae jongin-ah~?"

"Gomawo."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya "untuk apa?"

"Semenjak kejadian itu, kau selalu ada untukku dan berusaha membuatku tersenyum. Gomawo."

Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lembut rambut jongin.

"Aku senang melakukan ini."

.

.

.

Gemerlap bintang menerangi kota seoul malam itu.

Sehun tengah berbaring di ranjangnya setelah bekerja seharian.

Ia menoleh masih dalam posisi berbaring dan matanya menangkap suatu benda.

Teddy bear itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil boneka itu.

Kepala dan boneka itu sudah menyatu karena sehun meminta teman nya untuk menjahitkan boneka itu.

Ia usap kepala boneka itu menggunakan ibu jari nya dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Tersenyum dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Hhh~ sebenarnya ada apa denganku~? Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang di hari-hari ku tanpa jongin." Bisiknya pelan.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Menyuruh namja manis ini untuk segera bangun.

"Ughhh~" ia mengerang malas dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan dengan setengah sadar ia berjalan sambil menguap ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kris akan menjemputnya untuk sarapan bersama.

**#10 minutes later**

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat rapi di tubuhnya.

**TING TONG~**

"Uwaa~ pasti itu kris hyung~" ujarnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu.

Cklek~

"Kau sudah siap~?" Tanya kris lembut.

"Tentu hyung!" Sahut jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

SRET~

DEG~

Jongin terpaku ketika ibu jari kris membersihkan dengan lembut serpihan makanan yang ada di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kau makan sangat belepotan, jongin-ah~"

Jongin tersenyum sumringah "habis, masakan hyung sangat enak~"

Kris tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali begitu juga dengan jongin.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung~ traktir eskrim dong~" rayu jongin.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Jongin dan kris tampak tengah jalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang di kejauhan sana.

**GREB!**

Jongin langsung menoleh ketika menyadari seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

**DEG~**

Ia melihat namja itu.

Namja yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang.

Namja yang paling ingin dilupakannya.

"Ikut aku."

"Le-lepaskan.." ujar kai pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sehun.

**PLAK!**

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia bilang dia ingin kau melepaskan tanganmu oh sehun." Ucap kris dingin setelah menepis tangan sehun dari pergelangan tangan jongin.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai "wae? Kau mencintai namja bodoh ini eoh?"

**Nyut~**

Jongin menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan segala isakan yang mungkin keluar dari bibirnya kapan saja.

Mengapa ia mencari jongin lagi?

Bukankah ia membenci namja ini?

Jongin mencengkram ujung kaos kris masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"k-kris hyung.. Ayo per..gi.."

Oh Tuhan!

Lihatlah malaikatmu ini.

Ia terlalu cantik untuk menangis dan tersakiti terus.

Suara itu terdengar sanga bergetar.

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum "baiklah. Kajja."

Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia menoleh pada sehun dan menatap sehun tajam "kau keterlaluan oh sehun"

**GREB!**

"HYAAAA! TURUNKAN AKU!" Teriak jongin kaget.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN?!" Tanya kris yang tak kalah kaget.

"Menculiknya." Balas sehun asal sambil menggendong pinggang jongin di pundak lebarnya dan membawanya pergi.

"YA! TURUNKAN AKU OH SEHUNNNNNN!" Pekik jongin.

"Diam kau bodoh."

**Nyut~**

Mengapa?

Mengapa sehun membawanya kalau memang niat sehun hanya untuk mempermainkan jongin?

"Turunkan.." Lirih jongin namun tetap di hiraukan sehun.

"Turunkan aku oh sehun..."

"Turunkan aku.."

"Hiks.."

Mata sehun membulat mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungil jongin.

Ia menurunkan jongin dari gendongannya.

"Apa maksudmu oh sehun?" Tanya jongin tajam sambil menunduk namun masih tersirat kepedihan dari setiap kata-katanya.

"kenapa kau harus muncul kembali di hadapanku sementara aku berusaha ingin melupakanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Ia memutar bola mata nya cuek.

"hmm~ mungkin hanya mempermainkanmu?" Ucap sehun asal.

**DEG~**

mata jongin melebar.

Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"-... Atau mungkin aku senang menyiksamu?"

Tes tes tes~

Kini air mata itu berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

"Atau-.."

**PLAKKK!**

Perkataan sehun langsung terhenti dan ia terbelalak kaget.

Jongin menamparnya!

"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN!" Pekik jongin sambil menangis hebat dan berlari pergi ke rumahnya meninggalkan sehun seorang diri yang masih tercengang sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah dan membengkak mungkin.

"Sial!" Umpat sehun yang tersadar sambil langsung berlari mengejar jongin ke rumahnya.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Sehun menggendor pintu rumah jongin dengan membabi buta.

"JONGIN! KAU ADA DI DALAM?"

"UNTUK APA KAU DATANG KEMARI? BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU OH SEHUN! Berhenti menyiksaku.."

"AKU TIDAK MEMPERMAINKANMU! Jebal.. Buka pintunya.."

**Cklek~**

Sehun terkesiap ketika melihat jongin membuka pintu.

Ia langsung mencengkram bahu jongin kuat.

"Maaf! Maaf aku yang selalu menyiksamu! Maaf aku yang selalu membentakmu! Maaf aku yang selalu kasar padamu! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

**DEG~**

Jongin terkesiap. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Maaf.. Aku belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini semua sehunnie.."

"Tunggu!"

**BLAM!**

Namun terlambat, jongin sudah menutup pintu nya duluan.

Sehun jatuh merosot ke lantai yang dingin itu.

**Tes~ **

Kini air mata penyesalan mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf jongin.." Lirihnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memercayai ini. Aku bodoh, selalu kasar kepadamu.. Namun sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku membencimu hanya karena aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan kris. Kau tahu? perasaan ingin menyiksamu hanyalah karena aku cemburu! Maafkan aku yang terlalu kekanakan ini.. Aku mencintaimu kim jong in." Jelas sehun sambil tersenyum luka.

Jongin mendengar itu semua. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya karena perkataan sehun.

"Kau ingat jongin? Bukankah aku berjanji aku akan menikahimu?"

Deg~

Dada jongin bergemuruh mendengar kata-kata sehun.

"Aku bersedia. Apakah kau bersedia kim jong in?"

"Ia masih mengingat janji itu.." Bisik jongin sangat teramat pelan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia ingat janji yang ia ucapkan. ia tidak bisa bersama sehun. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji ia akan melupakan sehun?

"Maaf sehun-ssi.. Ini semua sudah terlambat.." Lirih jongin namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sehun diluar sana.

"JONGINNNNNNNN!" Pekik sehun frustasi sambil menangis hebat.

Sehun menangis dan jongin juga menangis.

Mereka sama-sama menangis merasakan segala kepedihan itu.

Menahan rasa cinta mereka.

Memelihara rasa sakit itu.

_Saling mencintai._

_Namun tidak ingin kembali._

_Bukankah itu sangat bodoh?_

_Saling menangis.._

_Di saat yang sama._

_Dengan cara yang sama._

_Memeluk lutut, menatap keluar jendela langit malam kota seoul dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir._

_Saling merasakan sakit itu._

_Saling berusaha menghentikan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu._

_Namun tidak bisa._

_Akankah semua berakhir seperti ini?_

_Mungkin._

_Nyatanya.._

_Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih hingga kini._

_Rasa sakit ini akan terus berlanjut dan mungkin akan menganga semakin lebar bukankah begitu?_

**END!**

**Mind To RnR?**

**Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
